


Mystrade On Ice

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Yuri on ice kill me, figure skating
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Mycroft  à des talents cachés !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier épisode Yuri!!! on Ice, genre, un peu l'anime qui me met la hype comme pas possible, du coup... Eh bien je suis influencée pour ce drabble.

Voir Mycroft sur des patins, c'était plutôt étrange. Mais voir qu'il s'en sortait foutrement bien c'était deux fois plus étonnant ! Greg en apprenait tous les jours... Il se permit même d'applaudir, autant pour le taquiner que parce qu'il était impressionné.  
  
« Sherlock aime danser. » Se justifia Holmes.  
« Et toi, patiné ?  
-... »  
  
Lestrade semblait amusé. C'était rare de voir son compagnon gêné ! Il lui prit doucement ses mains dans les siens, Greg se débrouillait mais pas aussi bien et puis... Mycroft aimait vraiment ça, se voyait et Greg aimait le voir si heureux.  
  
« Montre-moi, alors. »


End file.
